Jealousy
by RominaALLOY
Summary: Izaya and Mikado have been going steady for a while now, doing normal couple things. Things are blown out of proportion when Kida and the rest of the world finds out, the spirit of jealousy looms over everyone. My first fic.
1. In the beginning there was caressing

The teen had his hands clasped over his mouth, the instant reaction to the events that had transpired moments ago. Several complaints ran through his mind and just as quickly disappeared. "See Mikado-kun, that's how you kiss someone~" Mikado stared at the informant, he would have glared but he was too surprised to even think so it just came as a dumbfounded stare. "Now try it again," the older man said sitting back against the sofa's arm. Mikado took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This was what he had asked for, all because he had botched the kiss at his date. Now he was beginning to wonder what he was thinking. Mikado with all the grace of a half delirious cat positioned himself on the man, made a face that said 'I don't enjoy this' and tentatively pushed his lips to Izaya's. This time without nearly falling over from ill positioning or clashing teeth, however the man still snorted with laughter causing the teen to suddenly pull back an annoyed frown appearing on his face. "What did I do wrong? I did it exactly the way you showed me." Mikado grumped. The informant just laughed and patted the boy's head with one hand."I'm surprised you actually got it right~" The man laughed again "Next time we'll practice with more tongue." Mikado looked away a deep blush on his face. "…I don't want to do this anymore," or that's what he wanted to say, but all that teen did was nod slowly.

Mikado allowed Izaya to pull him closer. They had officially been dating for a little over three months, the day before wasn't their first date but it was the first time Mikado attempted to kiss Izaya and needless to say he messed up. Of course because of that Izaya wouldn't let Mikado live it off and decided that as the more experienced of the two it was his duty to show Mikado how to properly seduce someone.

"I-Izaya-san, it's getting late I should be going." Mikado mumbled not even making a move to break out of the older man's hold. "Ah, so it is. Just remember, you're staying the weekend here. You promised…" Mikado almost sighed._ Right, I promised… I do look forward to it but….is this really okay? _Mikado pushed himself off of Izaya but didn't quite make it off of the informant with ease. The older man decided at that moment he wanted to cuddle with the younger male just a little while longer. Mikado struggled and tried to pull Izaya off to no success. Izaya pouted and looked at the younger with those unsure but devious eyes of his which caused Mikado to stop "if I didn't know any better Mikado-kun, I would think you didn't want to be here with me, Have you fallen out of love already?" Mikado didn't know what to say so he just shook his head "…no, Izaya-san I just, I've got school in the morning and... I promised I would hang out with Masaomi…" a brief flash of irritation flashed over the informants face. "Are you sure it's me that you love and not Kida-kun?"

Mikado looked at the informant with those innocent blue eyes that reflected the guilt Mikado suddenly felt. "I... love you Izaya-san. But I haven't made much time for my friends lately and I don't want them to worry about me," Mikado replied laying his head on the older man's chest. Izaya ran a hand through Mikado's hair. "Alright, if you have to go, I'll take you home but I'll be pretty lonely without you." Izaya said in a sing–song voice.

"After tomorrow I'll be staying the entire weekend with you," The teen replied.

Izaya sighed in resignation, though he really didn't care, one day was one day and then he would have his young lover all to himself. He sat up and wrapped his arms loosely around Mikado. "Well, let's go then we don't want you to sleep in tomorrow," The informant said.

It took a little bit before the two reached the rundown apartment on Sunshine Street. Izaya tilted his head to one side as he study the all to familiar building. He had been here multiple times, and although he didn't enjoy the overall taste of the rundown building, somehow it fit his lover quite well. "Well I guess this is where we part Mikado-kun." Izaya said. He observed that the younger male seemed a little down. The only person who ever semed to make him feel truely guilty was mikado, with those innocent blue eyes that felt like they were searching into his very soul. Sighing he let a small smile that looked almost loving cross his face, but it was quickly pushed aside and replaced by a playful smirk.

"Umm, Izaya-san…." Mikado said. "Although the end was a little weird I enjoyed being with you and thank you." Mikado bowed and then crossed the small distance to his door, pulled out the keys that were in his pocket and then stopped dead as a hand gingerly touched his jaw line and gently prompted the younger male to turn his head. Mikado allowed his head to be turned at which point the lips that belonged to the informant pushed against his own sending a sort of spark to Mikado's brain. He wrapped his arms around the older man and at the same time Izaya put his arms around the teen's waist as they shared a long and deep kiss. Meanwhile not too far away a figure witnessed the scene of these two kissing, a boy with dyed blond hair and golden eyes, A teen who looked on frozen in place as he stared.


	2. just when peace took hold

**Alright so, I'd like to thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. It was actually going to be a one shot, but with the reviews I got for it I was excited enough to make another chapter. The first paragraph is actually a preview of sorts for another story Called "The other side of jealousy," which will actually be based around Masaomi and either Shizuo or some other comfort buddy. Anyway, I wrote a little more than I thought I would for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it o^u^o **

**

* * *

**

The blond teen closed his eyes and let the warm streams of water run down his body. He had been in the shower for quite some time. It was the only place he knew of that he could think without interruption. The problem was did he want to think? He, Kida Masaomi, had witnessed something that made his stomach churn, not out of pure disgust but out of conflict. The teen lowered his head out of the stream of now lukewarm water and stared blankly forward. His best friend kissing the man Kida had told him to stay away from, them embracing the way they were. What was Izaya trying to do? Or what was Izaya doing with Mikado, what was that man thinking? Kida switched off the water and stepped out to dry and get dressed. "Mikado, what are you doing?" he muttered shaking his head.

* * *

Mikado sighed as he sat at his desk. He was a bunch of nerves today, much like the first day he had started dating Izaya. "Ryugamine-san? Are you alright?" Mikado looked up into the face of a girl he had come to know well, a girl he had formerly had a major crush on.

"A-ah, hello Sonohara-san U-umm no nothing's wrong. U-um, I'm just worried I didn't get a good score on that pop-quiz teacher had today." The male student lied with a nervous smile.

"Oh? I see, it was a bit of a shock wasn't it?" she said with a smile

"Ehhh! Mikado and sexy Anri finally confessing are we? Ohh, you look like you were about to leave without me. Could it be you've already moved on to lovers!" The golden eyed male said excitedly.

A red blush stained Mikado's face "N-no it's nothing like that you were late and we were going to go get you, and we were just talking about sensei's pop quiz that's all." The dark haired teen spluttered.

"How disappointing. You still don't have the guts." Masaomi shook his head in mock disappointment then grinned "Well let's go then, the show won't wait forever~" with that the three friends left the school building and made their way to the theatre where they were going to catch the newest movie. Then they would probably go to Russian sushi afterwards and just hang out.

Even with all the festivities he couldn't help but still feel nervous, his things had been packed for days, and as soon as he got home he would be leaving with the informant for the weekend. "Yoohooo, Mikado are you home~" Masaomi said tapping the dark haired teens forehead. "You've been spacing on us all day what's wrong something on your mind?"

"A-ah, oh I'm sorry I didn't sleep very well last night so I guess that's why…" Mikado trailed off and sighed. His nerves were obviously getting the better of him. "So what are your plans for the weekend Mikado?" Mikado did his best to keep himself from fidgeting. "Umm, I'm probably just going to finish that assignment for History class and read the new manga I bought."

"Ahh, nothing special planned?" Masaomi persisted

"This feels like an interrogation Masaomi," Mikado laughed

"W-what about you, Sonohara-san? Do you have any plans?" Mikado asked. He had only asked to get the spotlight off of him, but he didn't even catch Anri's reply because his phone began vibrating. Pulling his phone out the teen glimpsed a text. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw who it was from. "Ahh, it's getting late, I'm sorry there was a program I wanted to catch." The other two students kind of stared at him for a moment and each agreed it was time to head home. But only one of them actually went home the sole female of the trio.

As Mikado turned to leave the blond haired teen behind him grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, Mikado, can I talk to you about something?" Kida asked his face suddenly serious.

The dark haired teen opened his mouth to speak but then his phone began a stream of vibrations until he finally pulled out his phone again.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to -"

"Come on man, Why are you in such a hurry? It's just a TV show it'll be on again."

"Masaomi, I would like to go home now, I'll see you later alright," Mikado began.

Masaomi sighed in defeat "Yeah, see ya later, man." The blond waved as his friend made his way home. He stared after the other teen a fire in his eyes, the fire that was becoming a blaze. He had to get Mikado away from Izaya by any means possible. This was for Mikado's own good… wasn't it?

Mikado was panting heavily by the time he reached the apartment building. He scanned the area for half a moment before doubling over to catch his breath. If he had looked harder he would have noticed the tall and pole thin figure. "Where have you been Mikado-kun? You made me wait so long after I haven't seen you all day long, I even refrained from texting or calling until just now." The informant said putting a hand on the younger's head and pushing slightly so that Mikado couldn't stand up properly "I-I know I'm sorry, Masaomi wanted to talk to me real fast and I lost track of time." The black haired teen stated. A surge of irritation passed over Mikado as Izaya held his head down.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that Kida-kun was becoming more important, but of course that can't be possible," Izaya removed his hand from Mikado's head. "Ah, what am I doing," the informant whispered under his breath to the point that it was inaudible to the young male. "Well let's get going Mikado-kun," Izaya said taking Mikado's hand

"But wait, what about my things?" Mikado blurted, he made no attempt to pull his hand away and by this time had straightened himself.

"Oh? You don't need them for this weekend," Izaya replied simply, dragging his young lover across to a taxi not far off. "I'll just buy you some clothes before we get to my place,"

Mikado blinked then nodded and followed as prompted. In reality he wasn't really sure about all this but got into the taxi anyway and then looked at the informant who was…. waving? Waving to someone but the question was: who? Mikado couldn't quite see. "Mikado-kun, what do you hope to get out of this weekend?" The older man asked climbing into the car. "Izaya-san, I doubt this is really my call, you were the one who made me promise I'd come." Izaya stared for a moment then began laughing "So I did. Well, I guess we'll just see how it goes… ne, Mikado could you come a little closer?"


	3. our first date went a little like this

Izaya couldn't help but smirk, the look in Kida's face was priceless. Even if it had been a while ago now he couldn't help but smirk continuously at the sight of that kids face. He had long ago decided that Mikado was his and his alone, however the teen still didn't quite behave the exact way that Izaya would like. He was obedient, loyal and very, very innocent. The informant knew that Mikado would never cheat but it still irritated him to no ends the closeness that Kida and Mikado had. Izaya blinked and looked over at the young teen that currently had his head rested on the informant's lap. Izaya caressed the teen's hair; even if it looked stiff it was soft, almost as soft as baby's hair. With a simple change in movement he lightly touched the teen's skin starting from his neck and ending at the teen's lips. "Mikado-kun why are you so soft?" he whispered quietly Staring at the peaceful pale face of his young lover. A vibrating from the informant's cell phone was the only thing that kept him from harassing the poor boy in his sleep.

Izaya continued to stroked Mikado's oh so soft hair gently, but By now it was almost an unconscious motion as he was talking on the phone at the same time, "Ahh, no we won't be going there, not this week but if we do happen to pass by, Namie, I need you to hide that container on the top shelf, somewhere it won't be found by anyone but me."

The current conversation was with his secretary, a cold woman by the name of Namie yagiri, what they were talking about at the time would never reach the young teen who was curled up asleep. "Ahh, well because my guest is the courier's friend, and it could be diffic- Namie that's a cold thing to say, well as long as I can find it later I don't care,"

The man hung up the phone and shook his head. "I'm taking so many precautions, you know that don't you, Mikado-kun," the informant whispered gently brushing the cheek of the teen who had fallen asleep with his head on the informant's leg , "Just for this weekend, why?—that's a good question, perhaps you were right after all." An almost loving look was replaced by one of contempt as he retracted his hand from the teen.

Mikado just gave a small sigh in his sleep as a response. The informant chuckled, "I wonder... what, are you dreaming of Mikado-kun?"

on cue Mikado's answer was simply a name "Masaomi…." Mikado murmured. Izaya was surprised that he got any kind of answer from Mikado but the answer set a small fire a light in the informant. He had always been a little jealous of how close Kida had been to Mikado but to have the teen dream about that certain person who he thought of as a broken toy, it pissed him off slightly to think that he hadn't filled Mikado's heart to the point of forgetting about Masaomi or that Anri. That much was already obvious in his daily dealings with the teen, but it didn't help to ease the informants growing jealousy.

* * *

"..Mikado-kun, wake up Mikado-kun…" Mikado opened his eyes a little bit, he actually half expected to be in his apartment, but that was just because of the half asleep stupor. The teen almost drifted back to sleep when he felt hands traveling somewhere they weren't supposed to causing him to sit up abruptly and collide heads with the man above him. Izaya let out a groan and recoil. "I-Izaya, What were you trying to do!" the teen shouted more in surprise than anything. "Are you alright?" he asked almost instantly after.

Izaya laughed "Mikado-kun, I didn't realize you had such a hard head, I'll keep that in mind next time I try to wake you up," the man shook his head. A small head collision was nothing after having to deal with Shizou and flying metal objects that collided into him on an almost daily basis.

"Anyway, we've stopped here for a moment, I have a few things I want to pick up," Izaya opened the door closest to him and climbed out. "It would be easier if you came along but I think I can guess by sight." Mikado looked at Izaya in total confusion, what could he do by sight? He opened his mouth to ask but all too soon realized that the informant wasn't there any longer. "Izaya-san?" the teen called out.

"Oh, Mikado no need to continue to be so formal you can drop the honorific." Mikado jumped how long had Izaya been behind him? This was a common occurrence; Izaya was something like a shadow that snaked its way through the darkness. A Shadow most are afraid of. "So what are we doing here?" Mikado asked as he climbed out. "Oops, sorry I can't tell you yet. After all it is a surprise," Izaya said a mischievous smile appearing on his face. Mikado groaned inwardly, "This isn't going to be like those lessons right?" Mikado asked with a very serious expression; however the 'serious expression' just came off as super cute to the poor enamored informant. "I would prefer if it was, then maybe I could taste you a bit more, however this is because we forgot your luggage." Mikado looked at Izaya incredulously. "Izaya, you told me to leave it behind in that text just after school and when we were leaving,"

Izaya who seemed to ignore Mikado's comment began walking along and too Mikado's dismay goofing off like a child would. The teen sighed and caught up with the older man.

* * *

Izaya dragged Mikado all over Shinjuku, first to a mall where Izaya practically forced Mikado to pick a new set of clothes (which ended in Mikado only getting three outfits, which was of an original ten that Izaya had picked out) then the informant dragged him to a weird art show where they met one of Izaya's clients, after that Izaya took the younger male out to a restaurant where the informant commented on just about everything there from the people to the sushi bar, which both agreed was nowhere near as good as some of the things from Russian sushi.

And for the most part being dragged around by the adult-child was fun, weird and kind of exciting; the only down point was when two girls decided to flirt with the timid teen and ended up with a rather unhappy Izaya.

"They were just asking if I lived around here Izaya, I don't see why you got so worked up,"

Izaya smiled at the teen's naivety. "Mikado, the day that you said you loved me you became mine and I hate sharing my things with anyone," Izaya huffed. Mikado couldn't help but laugh, it was a bit of a pain but the fact that this god of a man got so easily jealous over something so simple made the teen feel oddly happy, "You were jealous? I guess I can say that I feel secure,"

Izaya didn't say anything, the only thought that crossed his mind was that he didn't like sharing his toys, but it was true that he had lately become insanely jealous, it started with Kida and now he was having jealousy fits over anyone who even attempted to get any form of intimacy from the teen. The flame was then dulled down by the baby-faced teen's cheerful smile. Izaya pouted for a second and then shook his head he couldn't help but think that somehow he had been screwed over. "Ahh, yes, I suppose I did get a little jealous didn't I? But how could I do anything else, the last thing I want is my precious Mikado to be taken away by girls." Izaya hugged Mikado from the back and rested his head on the teen. "Normally, I wouldn't fight with girls; however I would fight anyone if my precious Mikado was taken away." Izaya said quietly. Mikado felt his breath catch. That was probably the closest to a natural and heartfelt 'I Love you' that Izaya was going to give. "I-Izaya-san we're still in a public place, P-please..." Izaya smirked "but I want to hold onto you a little more, who knows what kind of Vixen might come to snatch you away from me." Mikado closed his eyes, "Izaya, I won't leave you if you don't want me too, now please let me go,"

The informant reluctantly let go of the teen, "look how late it is!" Izaya exclaimed, "Come on Mikado There is a slight change of plans you will be coming home with me," the teen stared at Izaya quizzically, wasn't the plan to go back to Izaya's apartment? Why would there be a change of plans? Mikado jumped slightly as his phone started going off. Quickly he grabbed the phone out of his pocket to check who was calling him. Izaya peered over Mikado's shoulder and turned away with an irritated flick. "Kida-kun, again? I suppose if you don't answer he'll think I've done something to you," Mikado shook his head "Well, then, I'll explain things later I came here to be with you," Mikado looked into Izaya's red-brown orbs with his clear blue, "I spend my days at school with Masaomi… It's not really fair to use up my time with you like that,"

This time it was Izaya's turn to laugh, causing the teen to jump, "Mikado you really are cliché," Izaya pet Mikado's head once again, " ahh… I guess that's one of the things that made me fall, well, let's go home before the traffic starts,"

Mikado nodded and followed after the informant, it wasn't long before they were walking hand in hand to a car that was waiting for them in the parking lot. Mikado couldn't help but smile, as complicated as Izaya was it felt like maybe, somewhere in Izaya's warped heart, Mikado had begun making his place. Just the thought made the teen really happy.

* * *

Okay so that's the end of chapter three, sorry it isn't as long as I wanted it to be, at least I got it updated ? lD

Well whatever comments, criticism and the like are welcome. Also I am working on Masaomi's story(really I am)… and one… that I won't mention right now because it contains mpreg, and I know there are a lot of people who hate that with a passion orz. Luckily I'm not one of them. On another note, with how this story is going I may end up raising the rating in the future.


	4. popcorn porn

Masaomi stared on, his instincts told him to run over and grab Mikado away from that bastard Izaya, but he knew better than to go against Izaya. Sure physically he was a capable person, but not against this man. So in both fear and stunned silence Masaomi just stood there and watched his childhood friend get into the car. An ember lit inside his chest and then was almost completely smothered by the fact that Izaya Knew where he was hiding and waved. After a moment of battling that shock the ember turned into a roaring blaze. The last thing Masaomi wanted was for his friend to be anywhere near Izaya, let alone in the car with him. The black vehicle began driving off, and that was when Masaomi's legs began working and he ran after them. Due to some of the traffic in Ikebukuro, he almost caught up but then there was a moment where there was nothing but road and he lost them. Out of breath and feeling somewhat defeated Masaomi sat against a side rail and beat his fists into it. How could he have let this happen? Why was Mikado with Izaya? And why in god's name were they that intimate? Knowing Izaya like he did, he knew it couldn't be something good. But at this point what could he do? Those thoughts and many more crowded his head. '_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_' kept repeating itself like a mantra in the blonds head. He leaned his head against the railing and sighed, but before he decided that there was nothing he could do a voice reached his ears, a familiar voice. "Hey kid, it's dangerous on this side of the road you should go find a sidewalk or something," Masaomi looked almost apathetically forward and then his heart skipped a beat upon reaching the figure that had spoke to him. He blinked in surprise, what was the world's strongest man doing right there and then a screen was put at a distance that he could see. 'shizuo is right, you shouldn't be here at this time of night you could get hurt,' it read and then it read. ' Are you alright?'

Masaomi blinked in amazement, two urban legends at once, he wasn't sure whether to be afraid or excited. This was the black rider and Heiwajima Shizuo. "Oi, look I'm not going to hurt ya so just tell us what's up," Masaomi was brought back to his trouble. (Fact, Masaomi ran all the way to that place on the road where Celty and Shizuo meet, that's why they are there talking to him.) Masaomi smiled. "Wow, the legendary shizuo talking to me?" Shizuo stared at the blond in front of him something about this kid irritated him slightly, "yeah, that's me, So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to leave you to mope by yourself?"

"Nah, it's absolutely nothing!" he said unconvincingly, but who wouldn't be panicking at a time like this. 'are you absolutely sure? I mean we're here to listen if you need someone to talk to.' The screen held by the black rider said. Masaomi sighed and a little unwillingly told them somewhat of the things that happened. If Celty had a face she would actually be somewhat shocked and upon hearing anything about 'the flea' Shizuo almost went into a rage. " I'll leave I here for tonight celty, I have some business to take care of," Shizuo growled. He wasn't irritated by the story he was told, but was simply reminded of an earlier rage he had with Izaya. Masaomi couldn't help but whistle. "he really has it out for Izaya huh? I didn't think that a guy like him would take me so seriously," Celty looked over at him 'it's more along the lines of you reminded him that he was pissed off with Izaya, not like he isn't always like that….'

The black rider shook it's head and then mounted it's bike then typed a quick message. 'You don't want to get mixed up in a fight with shizuo and Izaya so just go home for now, I'm sure Mikado will be fine he has really good luck,' and with that Celty rode off like a black shadow into the even blacker night. Masaomi marveled at his luck then hit a realization. The black rider sad 'Mikado' so familiarly, did they know each other? Masaomi looked on long after the rider had left. "How deep are you Mikado?"

Masaomi muttered, then he looked back, he could just see shizuo in the distance and with that he decided to fallow the world's strongest man to take back his dear friend Mikado. One way or another he was going to get Mikado out of Izaya's clutches before Izaya had the chance to destroy the naive brunette. This was Masaomi's mission now, and unlike before he wasn't going to back down. Izaya was going to either give mikado up or die, preferably both.

**In Shinjuku**

Mikado moaned quietly, "Izaya you're supposed to take it out,""Eh, but I thought you liked it hot~" Izaya said playfully. "Sure, I like it warm, but I don't want you to melt the container it's not very microwave safe," Mikado said trying to wrestle his way past the informant to the microwave. "if you aren't going to take it out now then I'll do it, Izaya-san you're going to burn it!" after a small skirmish in the kitchen between an overly playful Izaya and a determined-everything-will-be-just so teenager the two sat on the couch, Mikado had been wanting popcorn all day. You know one of those random cravings that you get on an off Tuesday. "So you'll be sleeping with me right? I don't have any guest futons, so if you want to sleep on a bed you have to sleep with me, "Mikado shook his head. "No, you have too many things going on in your head for me to trust you enough to sleep right next to you, Izaya-san" the teen replied almost instantly. "You can sit here on the couch with me, but I won't get in bed with you, it was fun but I don't think I want to go that far yet," Mikado said.

It was almost strange for the teen, Izaya was one of the few people he could be indignant, cross or unhappy with without feeling the slightest shred of remorse. In short Mikado could be Mikado the kid that was bored with everyday life, the kid who had a stubborn and bad temper. He could express every emotion known to man with Izaya without feeling ashamed, well most times, even then it usually became a game of playful banter, and the older man always had imput and wasn't ashamed of what he had to say. Which was why Mikado had fallen in love with such a strange man, strange interesting and wonderful. "the answer is still no Izaya, I'll sleep here on the couch and you can take the bed, if you want to give me a bed then you take the couch and I'll take the bed, but I don't want you to next to me Izaya-san," Mikado's face was hard for a moment then it softened, he knew he wouldn't like to be told something like this, so with a chaste kiss that surprised the informant. (who was making slow, but noticeable advances on the teen)"Mikado, what a surprise I'm not quite sure how to take this, first you tell me that I can't sleep with my beloved then you kiss me. You are some kind of sadist aren't you?" the informant chuckled, and pulled the younger male closer to him. "I would almost think you were trying to seduce me," Mikado didn't answer, truth be told he half was trying to seduce the man.

the two had no idea that coming towards them were two totally pissed off blonds ready for the kill, thier target? Izaya Orihara

* * *

not as long as I would have liked. I hate writers block, anyway after a long grounding and being sick here is the next installment! I hope you enjoy. ahh, I swear things will pick up in the love scene later.

EDIT: I made Mikado and izaya's part longer because it bugged me way to much to just leave it as is


	5. anger of the blonds

Izaya's eyes fluttered open. It took a moment to register that he had just been asleep, not remembering ever falling asleep Izaya made to sit up only to be weighed down by something on his chest. Izaya blinked a few more times then put a hand on whatever was on him. It was something warm, and then it registered that the thing on him was the young teen that he had, in a sense, kidnapped. Mikado's right hand was underneath the teen's body between him and Izaya and his left was dangling off to the side of the couch. The position of the boy's body actually made Izaya slightly uncomfortable, seeing as Mikado was right on top of him and it was pretty provocative. The older man poked the younger in an attempt to wake him; he opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud bang. Izaya stiffened and Mikado stirred. It was already two in the morning, why would anyone be knocking at this time of night. He felt the young teen stir and cling to him in a mild panic. "What was that?" the teen muttered against the informant's chest. Izaya didn't answer just did his best to make his presence less known, no doubt he could defend himself from whatever it was, but Mikado was another story entirely. If anything happened to the one thing that he loved more than humanity, then saying Shizuo or Simon were the scariest would be a sad misnomer. So they both just lay there hoping that whatever it was would just leave.

* * *

"Izaya, I know you're there get out here!" Izaya made a face in the dark, 'Now of all times?' the informant thought. And then another voice came about, one just as familiar as Mikado's or shizuo's.

"Yeah, we know you're there so just come out and play~" Mikado nearly jumped out of his skin. "w-what's Masaomi doing here?" Mikado stammered quietly. Izaya didn't answer, he had a clue as to why but didn't say anything to Mikado. Then another loud bang and the door separating them from the blonds outside fell off its hinges Mikado did his best not to squeal, and Izaya out of instinct pushed Mikado to the floor and breathed a quick 'shh' before getting up and plastering on his usually antagonistic smirk. "Kida-kun and shizu-chan both at my door? What an unpleasant surprise," the informant said dramatically. "Aw, and here I was thinking I was your favorite Izaya, " Masaomi said with his usual over the top grin which quickly turned into a very serious frown "But you've replaced me with someone else right? So what did you do with him?" The smaller blond asked… The taller blond on the other hand didn't wait. "I finally found you Flea."

Mikado peered around the corner of the couch, still on his stomach watching the two blonds. Panic swelling in his chest. there was then an altercation of words between Izaya and Masaomi which Mikado couldn't hear very well, but it was something like "What have you done with him Izaya!" Izaya just smiled "I have no idea who-" Izaya didn't finish his sentence, shizuo had him by the shirt raised at least a foot in the air. 'Don't panic, don't panic….' And that's when Masaomi stepped in. "What did you do to Mikado, you bastard what are you planning to do with him?" Masaomi questioned. Mikado was surprised at the look on his friend's face it was not that of a kid his age. Mikado continued to stare at the three in front of him. "Mikado Is too good to be with the likes of you, so what are you trying to do!" Izaya merely laughed just before being tossed by the bartender into the wall, Mikado held back a gasp and then prepared himself to either run out the door or… "Hahaha, that's actually pretty rich Masaomi-kun." Izaya said he glanced for a moment at the couch and then the two blonds. Mikado couldn't hear what Izaya said after that but whatever it was set Masaomi off. The two blonds rounded on the informant and that's when the panic in Mikado's chest became too much Mikado shouted and stood to his feet. All heads turned to the raven haired teen. "Knock it off Izaya-san hasn't done anything!" Mikado shouted, his face turning pink. Masaomi looked at Mikado dumb founded, "Why are you protecting a guy like him, don't you know what he's done!" Masaomi said back. "E-even so I made a promise and I will keep it, " Mikado looked at the ground then with all the force he could muster stared hard at Masaomi. "Why did you have to ruin everything, Masaomi? It was just a date what's wrong with you?" Mikado closed his eyes. "Izaya-san hasn't been anything but good to me, I don't know why you have to suspect him like you do," Mikado continued. The young blond gritted his teeth. "You're on his side? Don't you know what this bastard has done the lives he's ruined?"

* * *

"I don't care, I-" Mikado stopped mid sentence. "Masaomi… I love him!" this stopped the blond dead in his tracks he could hear a pounding in his ears. "How can you love a guy like him?" Masaomi choked out. "And what about Anri I thought… you like her don't you?" Mikado shook his head. "she's been going out with someone else for a while now, I confessed but she rejected me…." The raven haired teen said quietly, remembering the broken heart he had received just a day before Christmas. "I liked Izaya too, and… he told me that he liked me, I wasn't sure at first but now I know without a doubt that I'm in love with him!"

* * *

Shizuo took his attention from Izaya and rounded on Mikado. "You say you love this guy? You don't know a thing about him do you?" Mikado took a few steps back as the taller blond came for him "I-I know a lot, b-but he made me promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone," the raven haired teen said. Mikado continued to approach until he was about arms length. The taller blond could visibly see the kid shaking. He was terrified. Shizuo was taken aback; this kid was terrified yet protecting Izaya and even claiming to be in love with him. The only thoughts that passed through his head at that moment were 'how does that even make sense' and 'damn, is this kid afraid of me?'. "You look like you're going to shit yourself, why protect scum like this?" the blond man asked jabbing a thumb back at Izaya who was now standing. "I-I…." Mikado stammered, "Just spit it out already dammit.." Shizuo growled. Tears began forming at the corners of the young raven's eyes. "B-because I-I love him a-and I don't want y-you or even Masaomi to hurt him," the teen said just before the water works started flowing. Something about the sight made the living violence hurricane soften slightly. The kid knew about what Izaya did day to day, he was scared shitless and was still willing to stand there and proclaim his love for Izaya. Shizuo at that point began laughing like a madman. Still laughing the older blond patted Mikado's head. "I hate that flea more than anything, but I wouldn't want to break the heart of someone pure like you, so peace for now…" Shizuo just continued laughing until he left through the broken down door.

* * *

Masaomi was left there in shocked silence. "Kida-kun, are you alright?" Izaya man whispered in his ear, knowing perfectly well what the answer was, Masaomi looked sharply at the informant, but the color and attitude had drained out of his face. "How...why…" Masaomi shook his head. Mikado went to touch his friend "Masaomi?" Mikado said at a barely audible whisper. Masaomi closed his eyes and took off, running as fast as he could. He felt as though Mikado had slapped him hard… he could feel tears stinging his eyes as he ran and ran and ran. This was worse than any blow he had taken before, worse than Saki… this was the second time he had fallen in love with someone only to have them taken by that Izaya bastard. He continued to run until he was out of breath where he collapsed again, this time in some sort of field just off the outskirts of the city. He began punching the ground until his knuckles were bruised.

* * *

Mikado shaken and upset couldn't help but cry after he fell to his knees. The look on Masaomi's face, how close Shizuo was. Everything just hit him so hard. He felt warmth next to him and then a pair of arms around him. "That was quite the show, wasn't it Mikado-kun," his boyfriend whispered quietly into his ear. Izaya, who was now in front of him, gave him a smile that he hadn't ever seen. Mikado could only read it is very gentle. "I-Izaya-san I…." Izaya chortled and then ran a hand through Mikado's soft raven hair. "It's late why don't we go to bed," Mikado nodded in compliance. He was too shaken and tired to care. Izaya brushed Mikado's face softly then landed an ever so soft kiss before helping the teen up and guiding him to the bedroom. 'I always knew you were interesting, Mikado-kun…' Izaya thought as the teen crawled onto the bed. Izaya then followed suit, with no resistance.

* * *

The older male wrapped his arms around the teen and rested his head in the crook of Mikado's neck. "I'm glad you feel the way you do Mikado-kun, because I don't think I can hold out much longer,"

Izaya's hands traveled from Mikado's chest down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it p ever so slightly. Panicking slightly Mikado grabbed one of Izaya's wrists, to the mild annoyance of the informant "Mikado-kun, are you still not ready?" The teen shook his head. "I-It's not that, I-I'm just a little scared…" the teen said ever so softly, releasing Izaya. Izaya chuckled," I understand, it's your first time; I'll try not to be too rough how does that sound?" After being released the informant let his hands explore Mikado's upper body, slowly but surely removing the teen's shirt as he did so. The teen shivered as he felt the man brush his skin. "My, my you really are so cute Mikado, " Izaya said as he began ravishing the younger male. "I love you too you know," the older raven said.

* * *

Okay, so I know some of you were expecting smut by now, but I just have a hard time writing it, sorry;; so if someone else wants to write a this into a smut scene for me you would be loved lD but yeah, sorry guys;;


	6. After the war

**A/N: yoski broski's~ man it's been a while hasn't it? welp I'm back and here is a new chapter. I hope to be able to update more often now that RL shiz won't be in the way~ Okay so for those of you who don't know, I do plan on re-writing my previous chapters so that they flow better and are a bit more exciting. but for now, wet your whistles on this update. Thank you all for your support **

**Love**

**-romina**

Mikado stretched his arms out as he yawned tiredly, as the young teen settled back into a quiet position on the bed he noticed that the bed was empty aside from him, he wasn't sure what it was but he felt like his stomach dropped in disappointment. His older lover wasn't there, and although it didn't cause a panic, it still made him a little unhappy. The ravenette pushed back the plush dark colored covers; it was at this point that he realized he was fully dressed in a Chinese style Pajama set. This confused the young man just a little bit; he could have sworn he was in regular clothes. Mikado climbed out of the bed only to feel a stabbing pain in his backside that sent him crashing to the floor with a loud thump. He groaned and touched his back gingerly.

"Looks like I was a bit rough on you after all,"

The teen looked up at Izaya, a warm sense of relief filled him, and then thoughts of the night before jumbled his mind. After the whole fiasco with Shizuo and Kida, Izaya had taken him to the room and they had gone all the way after months of slow dating, kisses, petting and holding hands.

"I'm sorry, I do get a bit carried away sometimes," Izaya said with a slight hum to his voice as he took Mikado's hand and helped him up, possibly knowing the pain that Mikado probably felt right then and there he prompted the teen to lean against him by gently pushing on the small of Mikado's back, he leaned into the older man for support and was struck with the realization that his older lover wasn't wearing a shirt, he had one slung around his neck as though he had plans to put it on, but wasn't really wearing it.

"It wasn't so bad," Mikado murmured quietly in Izaya's bare chest. He could feel his skin tingle at the touch of Izaya's skin; it was almost heavenly to him. He loved the smell of Izaya, It was almost like an intoxicating aroma to him, one that made him go crazy. He felt Izaya's chest vibrate in a chuckle, "Mikado-kun, at least wait for me to wash up before you start sniffing me," The informant teased, this caused Mikado to blush in embarrassment

"S-sorry," he murmured before trying to pull away, only to end up being caught before falling again by the slim but strong arm that belonged to the informant.

"A-ah-ah," Izaya tutted "Not in your condition, I'm sorry Mikado I was selfish last night and now you probably won't stand up straight for a while," the older male lead Mikado back to the bed and prompted him to sit, which Mikado did obligingly, though it did occur to him that he couldn't remember Izaya ever being this gentle before. As Mikado was deep in thought, he felt the light tickle of a finger tracing his jaw line, and then gently made its way to his chin where, gently, he was prompted to look up. His clear blue orbs that held the look of complete innocent met the dark cinnamon colored eyes of the informant, the look surprised Mikado, It was like the man was almost docile but feral at the same time, like a domestic animal that was still very much wild, then the older man kissed him. Mikado blinked then relaxed as Izaya deepened the kiss, he felt the informant's tongue gently caressing his lips at which point he allowed the trained tongue entry, after a moment Izaya pulled away, "Well, seems my little wife is eager for another round, however I have work to do," Izaya whispered, a quick peck on the cheek and then the informant removed himself from Mikado. The young teen felt his brain finally working again, "wait, ano…" Izaya paused to listen to his young lover, however Mikado just sat there awkwardly, Izaya opened his mouth to say something when Mikado finally spoke, "If I'm the wife, that must mean you're the intolerable husband," Mikado said with a smile, Izaya laughed "I'll make you breakfast, my darling~" and with a flourish of his hands Izaya left the room feeling lighter than he had for a while.

* * *

Izaya tapped his desk as he read the article presented to him, It was something he had written for one of the many forums on the web, this one was made to seem like an official tab, one that lead people astray, he laughed at the 'joke' he had put up, even though nobody else saw it as such. It was something of a delight to see how people reacted. Izaya stretched almost catlike before he stared at the ceiling. Normally, this would have been the part that he enjoyed most, playing with his humans, tormenting them belittling them, however he didn't feel it was as important right then.

His cinnamon colored eyes drifted over to a neat little picture, one of his and Mikado's first dates, they were at a theme park and Mikado wanted to take a picture. He could see that Mikado's face was red from the cold, but he was smiling so beautifully, like an angel, a little angel that was in reality, the only one that properly understood him. The informant picked up the silver framed picture; it was almost like he could feel the feelings of back then, only in a more intense fashion. Izaya then glanced at the ruined door; he had already called someone to fix it. He was surprised that Shizuo and Masaomi had the guts to barge in like that, add the fact that Mikado was so absolute in his decision and standpoint. The informant laughed loudly as he felt his chest begin to flutter. As he reminisced about former dates, the phone rang. Izaya picked it up and answered with a cheerful hello, "Ahh? Well this is a surprise, yes I'll be there, don't you have faith in me? " Izaya paused than laughed, "alright, alright, it's one hundred million yen, right; I'll be there shortly, bye bye."

The informant sighed then pulled a piece of paper from the printer behind him, he didn't like the idea of leaving Mikado all on his own, but delaying would just make his client suspicious and the last thing he needed was Mikado being targeted. He quickly jotted down a note for his young ravenette, pulled on his coat and left the building through the broken down door. He knew Namie would be there soon and that Mikado would more or less be taken care of. As he left the building, he couldn't help but worry just a little bit, but that didn't stop him. Little did he know he had every right to worry.

* * *

Mikado finally made it out of the room, his dishes from breakfast in hand, it was a bit painful to walk, but he didn't like staying in bed the entire time. He took it slow and steady; he didn't even bother to change his clothes. Just outside the room was Izaya's empty office space, on the desk was a piece of paper that caught the teens attention, he soon realized that Izaya had meant for it to catch his attention. A small laugh escaped Mikado's lips as he set down the dishes and picked up the note and began reading. It read:

_Dear Mikado, I have some business to attend to outside. _

_Namie should be around shortly to help you if you need anything, try not to torment her too much_

_Though I know how much you would love that ;3_

_I'll be home in a few hours, take care_

_Love, your'intolerable husband'3 '_

Mikado couldn_'_t help but roll his eyes at the note before setting it down, picking up the dishes and limping to the kitchen. He had just got set to do the dishes when he felt strong arms grab him and a cloth placed over his face, the last thing he remembered was; dishes clanging to the floor and someone saying… something, but his mind was too garbled to make it out. After that everything went black.


	7. foreshadowing

**A/N: Okay, so this is not just another silly scene, it''s my first smut scene and from here on the rating will need to go up. This scene actually foreshadows events too come. So even if it seems like a bad ending for the kidnap, It is the beginning of something else and there is actually a lot of symbolism in this. So stay tuned.**

**And thank you again for all your reviews, it makes me fell so koala tea 3**

Mikado could feel his heart pumping as he ran from the large shadow that trailed him, It wasn't like Celty's shadows, it was solid, black solid and looked very much like an enomone, only the barbs bent and squiggled, normally it wouldn't be a problem or it would fascinate the young man but he felt this impending doom, as if he should run, and that was all he could do. He wasn't sure when he had entered such a dark forest, All he could think about was escaping the thing. He ran and ran until his body just wouldn't go any further, His leg caught on a low root and he came crashing to the ground hard. He attempted to get up, but he just couldn't move, his body wouldn't budge. He could hear rustling in the bushes nearbym but his body was beyond exhausted. He waited there, waited for the thing to over take him but nothing came. Nothing, he caught his breath and was able to shakily climb to his knees, he looked to the side then looked behind him. Nothing, whith a sigh of reliefe Mikado stood up however as he did so his head hit something soft, and within seconds the quils of the 'sea urchin' bent and wrapped themselves around his head, Covering his face with it's dark colored mass. He let out a shocked scream, but it was muffled by a clump of the dark mass that invaded his mouth, it was sweet tasting but the ravenette was all too frightened by the thing. Mikado tried to pull at the thing, but the arms held tightly and his already exhausted body was sending protests, and the clump in his mouth seemed to be sweating, a sweet syrupy necter. Mikado could feel his brain muddle and he stopped struggling, as he did so the tentacles slowly seemed to lift away briefly. The urchin it'self was twice the size of his head, part of it's tendrils were hanging to a branch up above, these slowly let go as others began slowly inching their way from Mikado's head to his shoulders and ever downward, all the while still pumping his mouth with the syrupy fluid that relaxed him. He wasn't sure when he had laid on the ground, but that's where he was, starting from his chest, he could feel a warmth spreading through his body it spread through his fingers, his toes and especially in his groin distressed him, he he tried to fight the creature that already had a hold on his upper body,it just gripped him tightly, and the lump in his mouth seemed to spew more of that syrup, he also felt little stings on his neck and then he went limp. The creature now looked more like a sea-cucumber and the spines that weren't holding him in place were exploring his body, they didn't look like the others, they had white rounded tips, almost like each spine had swallowed a small white pingpongball, some smaller than the smallest marble.

Mikado could feel these things rubbing his skin leaving trails of goo as they went along, these trails of goo were both cold and hot, he whimpered as he couldn't do anything about the things touching him. The tendrills stopped and then let go of him and the lump in his mouth left, Mikado felt relieved thinking that maybe it was over, but as soon as the cool night air hit him, the heat in his body intensified and a slight tenting of his pants began to occur, this seemed to intruige the creature as a few of the tendrils touched the the fabric just above his erecting penis, the tentacles were stronger than they looked and proded him experimentally, he fought against the gasp that he knew was coming, He didn't wan't to give the creature the satisfaction of making him whine again. This just seemed to excite the creature, however it no longer seemed to have any interest in his slowly stiffening member, instead two of the white tipped tentacles climbed up his shirt, he jerked to pull them away but two strong tendrils pinned his arms. The two under that had invaded his shirt wiggled around his body, flicking and caressing his sensitive skin before they finally found his nipples, they began circling around the nipples until they were hard at which point they began to flick them, which earned a shudder from the young teen. The creature seemed to grow in pride at the shudder and began to increase the pulling, caressing and flicking of Mikado's pert nipples, next, the whit orbs on the tips of the tendrils seemed to expand and then melt over his nippes, they began to undulate almost as if they were trying to milk him. 'i-I'm not a girl,' he thought but then he felt a weird tiggling sensation in his nipples that made him shiver.

Seeming satisfied the monster snuck two more sets of tendrilsthat crept up his shirt and through the top to gently caress his neck leaving trails of slime that went from cold to hot, a third one wrapped around his waist and gently lifted him while near the bottom of his shirt the tendrills begain to bend, slowly lifting his shirt and at the same time the two caressing his neck lifted his head so that the shirt could be taken off, of course it wasn't fully taken off, just enough so that it wasn't in the way, It was kept on Mikado's arms as a secondary defense against his struggles, this left Mikado's arms straight above his head.

With another satisfied undulation, the creature went back to work. The thick glob stretched from the creature to Mikado's mouth, but Mikado clamped it tightly so that the creature couldn't regain entry. It smeared his face with that thick piece of dark mass, realizing that it wasn't getting anywhere the glob went limp. Two pencil thick tendrils began traveling up the young man's pant legs, Mikado began to squirm against it, but just like before the creature used two strong tendrils to tie his legs at bay and with the tendrils around his upper half he was pretty much trapped. He gasped as the two pencil thing tendrils wrapped suddenly around his still only semi-erect penis and squeazed, not enough to be really painful, but enough to make mikado gasp in shock giving the glob that oppurtunity it needed to take advantage of the situation and plung into the teen's mouth, it began wigglingin his mouth. At first he tried to bit it, but that just made the syrup come faster. He turned his head but the glob just seemed to go deeper until he turned his head back. He could feel the two pencil sized tendrils rotating around his member, it washardening more and more until it was now a very painful erection. He tried to get away, but with each struggle, he was squeazed and slightly harder each time. He whimpered in spite of himself, and the creature seemed to react just slightly gentler. Five other tendrils that acted as something similar to hands began undoing his pants and pulling them down, giving mikado a slight reliefe, but there was still the boxers that were in still there, his only line of protection stained with the juices that were slowly leaking out of his cock. Once again it only brought the fabric down part of the way, using the fabric as a bind to keep Mikado from moving too much. He felt the pencil like tentacles roving up and down his length, and he twiched, trying ever so hard not to just succumb to the feelings and buck. Slowly, the tendrils that took of his pants began pulling down his boxers, the pencil like tendrils had stopped what they were doing and pulled away as the boxers were moved away to reveal his full erection, he shuddered as the cool air met his hot skin, still trying to contain himself. The tendril at his head lifted it up slightly so he could see what was going to happen next. At first he couldn't see, the tendrills were too tiny, but he saw a reflection of their shiny surface in the moonlight, they were almost like hair or perhaps piano wire. He gasped as they resumed the job of the pencil tendrils, only, they squeazed slightly harder and rotated a bit faster. The tentacles on his chest began another round of flicking and sucking, as the tentacles around his cock begain their motions. He was trying so hard not to let himself be taken by this, but already he had started dribbling pre-cum. A thick tendril passed over the sensitive hood of his member and began circling the tiny prick, which lead to a jerking reaction from Mikado. Pleased, the thick member joined the smaller members in stimulating Mikado's member.

In unison they started undulating and spiraling, he gasped as the pleasure became too much. He was shocked that it only took this much before he was ready to explode. The pulsating of the glob in his mouth quickened and a very thin lob stretched from the main body of the glob, making another thin tendril that eagerly went for the back of the young man's throat. Once it hit his gag reflex, he wretched but after that he almost didn't notice the thing as it stopped itself in the middle of his throat, the rest of the glob kept undulating, and he could taste the syrupy stuff, but more than anything he could feel the stuff being forcfully trickled into his stomach. His senses were on fire, and his brain was now muddled, he couldn't think of anything else but the sensations in his mouth and on his dick, and he liked them. He moaned and bucked with pleasure as the girations became faster on his dick, he could feel himself getting ready to climax when alltogether it stopped and the creature pulled all the tendrils from his crying penis, except for one hair thi strand, that just sat there motionless. He didn't know whether to be happy or dissappointed, when he felt the thing move, it uncircled his dick and began circling the tip in big circles, which evoked pleasant moans from Mikado. The circles got smaller and smaller until it was at the prick and without hesitation, plunged into the deep depths of his urethra, he gasped as the thing began thrashing about and thickening, it was thickening. Mikado began to panick abit as it grew to a painful size inside his penis, restricting any flow of any semen. Then the tendrils began their asult again on his needy member, the aggressiveness of the asult caused him to buck. The tendrils worked at it until he was ready to climax again, but he just couldn't the thing inside was stopping it, he wanted to cry out, to tell the thing to just let him cum, but then a new and weird sensation began in his penis, he could feel it pulling out but he could also feel it going deeper, his brain too muddled by the aphrodesiac being pumped into his system, he didn't think about what this actually meant, but it was going deeper and deeper into him while the other half pulled out. He could still feel the mighty need to climax, but whatever was still left inside him just wouldn't let it happen and continued moving until it stopped in the area of his prostate, at which point he exploded jism everywhere. He panted heavily as one of the what orbed tendrils began cleaning up the white much that was now all over him, leaving behind only the slime. He felt pressure in his prostate area and an intense sensation coursed through his body, it happened again and again until finally Mikado couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, as his body was made unable to move because of the spasms caused by the thing atacking his inner body, The thinggently lifted him. He could feel himself being attacked from all over. Outside his member, inside his prostate inside his mouth on his nipples, he couldn't do anything else but climax again with another cry. He maoned in hiis lust filled haze, he wanted more intense feelings. He could feel whatever it was thrashing on his insides and then he felt the odd sensation of something entering his backside. He cried out in surprise, Whatever entered him was slightly larger than a finger so it did sting just a bit, then it began moving around, thrashing and with each thrash it steadily grew, he could feel himself being streatched, with how quicky it was going it hurt quite a bit, but then it suddenly stopped and let itself settle insode of him, then it began agan until it was about the size of a larg penis. It stopped again before pulling out to the tip, then it rammed . Mikado screamed in pain as it repeated this process again and again. When it hit the good spot, it felt like his mind went blank white as he climaxed once again, but that didn't stop the monster, it kept ramming him and ramming him. The tendrils cruely antagonizing his cock each time so that it was never completely droopy, and then there was the undulating glob in his mouth. His body once again so full of climaxed several times before the monster let him down gently on the forest floor, it retracted the dick like tendril frim inside him and the others just carefully let him go once he was on the ground, he could feel the the strand that was already down his throat sink deeper into him, until he was sure it was in his stomach as the rest of the tendril left him.

Mikado could feel an intense pain in his head and then voices, voices. Mikado's eyes snapped opened suddenly.

"Oh thank god Mikado,"

Mikado looked confused at the man standing over him, he was young no doubt, bespecticled and

"Shinra?" Mikado asked murmered quietly in confusion, last he remembered he was standing in the kitchen about to do that mornings breakfast. "wh-why- what happened?" mikado stammered still very shocked.

A screan came into Mikado's view

(We were hoping you knew something about it, Why you were with Shinra's father,)

Mikado sat up. "shinra's father?" the teen repeated, shinra sighed. "Yes, you were in the custody of my father until Celty came to your rescue, I'm sorry Mikado, he really is the worst though I don't know what he would want with someone as uninteresting as -" shinra was stopped cold by a fist to the gut which caused him to topple over.

(we found you in that man's custody, actually you were already here when we came. He was holding you and you were unconcious, I think you should be examined.)

Mikado just looked at the headless rider in mild confusion. "You're staying with Izaya aren't you?" Shinra asked as he lifted himself off the ground, this news seemed to shock celty. She typed something rapidly on her PDA and held it to shinra's face," Well of course, he's Izaya's special someone if you can believe it, Oh no I can tell it's true feelings just by how jealous Izaya gets. He's quite easy to read once you know how, but nothing can be truer than my love for you celty~," the mad docter began a swooping hug at the black rider but she just nailed him one more time in the gut.

"Right, you're right Celty, hes a client today, just sit back Mikado-kun, " Shinra said cheerfully,

The check-up went well for the most part, everything seemed normal, Mikado couldn't help thinking about the dream he had just had, slowly bits and pieces were starting to fade away, but it was still pretty disturbing.

"alright, it doesn't seem like there is any lasting damage, but if anything weird happens let me know as soon as possible, now lets get some hot-coco and take you back to Izaya's place, shall we?" Shinra said with a hum as he left the room. Celty (who had been near by the entire time) sat next to him. She typed something on the PDA and held it to mikado to read

' are you alright?'

Mikado nodded and smiled."yeah, I'm alright, Sensei said that there was no lasting damage so I should be fine," he replied clasping his hands together.

'you don't look fine, will you be alright going back to Izaya?'

Mikado nodded,"Izaya may seem awful, but I know he's a good person somewhere, besides we underdand each other better than anyone else, I think that means something." He looked Celty with earnest in his eyes. "besides, he'd be furious to know I was taken by anyone, "

There was a bang in the next room which caused Mikado and the black rider to jump, there was a raised voice, one that mikado recognized to be izaya's, he could hear shinra and then a third voice he didn't quite recognize. Celty was about to recommend they stay put when Mikado charged into the room. There in the room were three figures: one of them Izaya, who looked more pissed than anytime before, Shinra who was ignoring the pleas of a man in a mask, and finally the man in the mask.

The exchange was pretty rough on the old man, and the only thing that kept Izaya from killing the poor man was the sight of Mikado entering the room. Izaya seemed to change almost that instant to something more docile, the older man slowly walked to Mikado. "That old geezer didn't hurt you did he?" Izaya asked quietly as he reached the younger male. The young teen shook his head, "Kishitani-sensei even gave me an exam to make sure," izaya glanced at shinra, "they're both quacks, it would be best to take you to a proper hospital,"

Mikado tried to protest, but he knew that Izaya was right and let himself be dragged along, He took a moment to thank shinra for looking after him before they left, "Thank you for your kindness," Mikado said with a bow before leaving. He looked back only for a moment, and he saw a strange look on Shinra's face, one that said "You finally found someone, huh? Good job."

As they left they apartment, and were hidden by a wall Izaya grabbed Mikado in a tight hug, but he didn't say anything. " Izaya…." Mikado began, but he was then cut off

"I will never leave you alone again," he whispered. Mikado could feel the man shaking and couldn't help but return the hug. "I'm sorry Izaya."


End file.
